Rigby's admission - first fanfic
by macaflam
Summary: Rigby finally musters up the courage to admit his biggest secret to his best friend, Mordecai. But his reaction is unexpected, does Mordecai have feelings for Rigby? And why is Jeremy getting involved? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Intro

"_You're listening to 92.7 on cool weekends! 92.7! Next up, more from your favourite band FIST PUMP, on 92.7, America's #1 radio station" _

Mordecai and I cheered with our usual 'oooooooooooooh' as we set off for the park; picking up the cart had taken longer than expected and no doubt Benson was going to make us do some lame chores to make up for the time. Since Benson was going to yell at us anyway, I took a deep breath and turned down the radio. I think that now would be the time to tell him.

"Man what the H? Dude they were like 5 minutes from playing fist pump!" Mordecai gave Rigby a light punch in the arm and cranked the radio back up

"Hey, can I just talk to you for a second Mordecai?" I asked, heart already beating quickly.

"Rigby for the last time you can't just get a degree on the internet" Mordecai laughed, swerving violently to avoid a puddle causing me to fall on top of him. Man he is so… soft… like I could just cuddle him all day…

"Dude what are you doing?" Mordecai looked at me quizzically, and I realised I was wriggling in his lap, I started blushing madly and shot back into my seat

"N-nothing bro. Can you please just… pull over?" I asked, ashamed of what I was about to say.

"Pff, whatever" Mordecai sighed and slowed down by the curb, I was almost in tears because I was so scared of what I was going to admit. Mordecai noticed my whimpering and gave me a concerned look "dude are you okay, you're whimpering like a little kid"

"STOP TALKING!" I yelled, pissed that he didn't even seem to give a fuck that his friend was upset, whatever. "Look, man I just need to say something that I've been thinking about for a while." Mordecai widened his eyes, I guess I'd just never been serious with him, or at least hadn't been serious in a long time. Okay, here goes… deep breaths.

"Mordecai, I'm… well, uh, I'm uh" I was stammering. Keep it cool Rigby, here goes, "Mordecai I'm gay." I mumbled, blushing furiously. I looked down and for what seemed like an hour Mordecai just stared at me, I took a glance up but his expression was still. Finally he spoke up, and what he said crushed my heart into little bits:

"Rigby, get out of the cart." His expression was stone.

"what… but I… bro listen I jus-" and that's when he punched me. I could feel the anger behind it, like I'd done something wrong… Like I was wrong. I curled up in a little ball and cried, no one was around to see me so I just let the tears roll down my cheeks for as long as they would flow. And then when I'd run out of tears I just lay there, hugging my legs. I'd just lost the best friend – the only friend – I'd ever had. I didn't even notice that Mordecai had already driven the cart away.

After about an hour or two I got up and walked back to the house. I knocked on the door, shivering from cold and sniffling, and HFG opened the door.

"Rigby… hi." He said "Mordecai told us what happened and I have to say I think you're really brave for-"

"HE DID FUCKING WHAT?" I screamed. How could he tell!? What sort of fucking friend hurts you worse than you've ever been hurt before and then TELLS PEOPLE YOUR SECRETS. I pushed HFG out of the way and sprinted up the stairs to my room, my cheeks were damp with tears and even though I felt like I had no energy left, rage fuelled me enough to kick down the door of our shared room, and approach Mordecai. I was about to kick his head in when I saw that he too was crying, curled up in a little blue mush of duvet and tissues and tears he looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Rigby… bro I'm so sorry" He pulled me into a close hug, and we both pulled back immediately calling out 'AW sick!' although his voice was much more croaky than my own. We both started laughing, a little starved of breath and the atmosphere in the room seemed pretty cold. It was a start, though, enough of a start to rekindle what was left of our friendship. Then we really hugged, a true hug between best friends, his soft feathers brushed against me and he rubbed the fur on my back. My tail rose up from the ground from the first time since the incident at the cart, and I began to smile.

"HAHAHA OH NO BROES, you know who else likes to hug other men?" I turned around to see what I now realised would be my torment for the rest of the week at least, beady pink eyes bright with jokes and pranks to last a lifetime. Muscleman.

"MY MOM!"


	2. Seperation

/switchy pov to Mordecai/

Rigby looked hurt by Muscleman's teasing. In fact, he'd barely started to recover from how I treated him. Ugh! Why did I even do that; It's not like I don't like gay people – I mean when Thomas told me he was bi I actually thought it was pretty cool but with Rigby… I think I really hurt him, and not just physically either. I've punched him before and he hasn't complained, or at least he knew I was just playing a game. I just don't know what's going on with me anymore, I mean it's true I've started to like Rigby a lot more recently, but I thought that was just because our friendship had gotten better, when he fell on me in the cart yesterday I couldn't stop myself from blushing and al- oh my God, do I like like Rigby? This is so messed up…

"Hey Rigby, next time I take my shirt off don't get any funny ideas. WOOOO. Hey fag-by, have you ever-" Muscleman was cut short when HFG quickly spun him around and slapped him, hard. Muscleman's eyes widened in shock as his best friend looked at him with pure rage, I don't think I've ever seen HFG stand up to anyone – let alone Muscleman.

"Back the fuck off!" Then HFG fled blubbering down the stairs, something that none of us have ever seen fives do, Rigby and I exchanged glances- _oh god Rigby's face is so adorab_- shit shit shit stop it. I still saw some hurt in Rigby though, I guess I always assumed we'd just be friends again like always. I really needed to apologise.

"Fives, bro?" Muscleman shared our shock, "Rigby what the fuck have you done!? How about you stop being such a fag for five seconds-"

"Me!?" Rigby cut in, I saw his tail curl with anger and his fur bristle "You weren't even supposed to know if it hadn't been for Mordecai telling anyone!" and with that he ran downstairs, eyes watering knocking the painting off the wall in the process. I looked down in shame, Rigby was right, it's all my fault. I just needed to tell someone before it overwhelmed me… but seeing him cry like that broke my heart. I just needed some space, and I left him crying alone. I'm such a 'hole! If it was me Rigby would've comforted me, or at least tried to understand but I just punched him and left him in the fucking road. I'm officially the worst friend ever; I could feel the tears coming again and pulled the duvet over my head hoping to drown the outside world out. Dealing with all these feeling for Rigby and Margaret and guilt and… they tightened around me like a sticky web of everything I was doing wrong… I just couldn't… breathe… oh fuck what have I done.

/switchy back to Rigby/

I looked up at the house, it had been quite a long walk so I hoped at least one of them was home. I rang the doorbell and quickly composed myself, it was nice to be away from Mordecai at least for a little bit to clear my head. But at the same time I missed being with him, his jokes, his smile, his eyes, his lip-  
"Rigby? What are you doing here?"

"Oh… hi Jeremy… uh well Mordecai and I got into a fight and"

"Yeah, chad told me"

"Wait… what… how does he know?"

"Uh duh, everyone knows. It's no secret anymore Rigby, Muscleman texted pretty much everyone. I even heard Eileen and Margaret a couple of minutes ago at the coffee shop telling all the customers that you were gay and weren't allowed in there anymore" Jeremy looked at me sadly, as if he understood what I was going through.

"Oh… I…" I looked down and could feel myself welling up "I just didn't realise that… that" I started crying again.

"Oh shit… Rigby I'm sorry, this has gotta be pretty overwhelming for you right? Rigby please stop crying"

"I'm not crying, you're crying!" I said through my tears. I am not a crying baby, I sniffled and stopped the flow of tears.

"Hey, um… Rigby do you want to like… go get a drink or something?" Jeremy shifted his feet around, blushing furiously which stuck out from his white feathers.

"Like a date?" I looked up at Jeremy, he nodded. A date? With Jeremy? It just seemed so odd… like I'd just never thought about him that way before, we'd pretty much been enemies for a while and it was only because I wanted to talk to someone who didn't know that I came here. I guess he was kind of cute, I really liked the way his eyes sparkled and how his blue feathers- wait no, white feathers. Why not? It's not like there are any other gay people around,

"Sure, I'd love to go on a date with you" I said, not feeling it that much but I'm sure I'd grow to like him.

"Oh… um, great!" He said shyly, "Should I pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah sounds cool" I blushed a little and turned to talk home, Jeremy waved me off and I started home.

/Mordecai again/

Okay I was going to tell him… but tell him what? As soon as he walked through that door, I was going to tell him that I had started to like him I guess? Or at least… ugh what do I say!? With Margaret it was simple, although now I wish I hadn't blown Rigby off so much for seeing her, I'd actually done that a lot – even with CJ. I just wished things didn't have to be so complicated. I groaned audibly.

"Mordecai? What's the matter?" It was Skips, one of his hands was covered in what appeared to be blue blood, but I knew better than to ask. I told him everything.

"Hmmm… I've seen this before. You need to talk to Rigby, soon if you want to save your friendship."  
"I know but what do I say?

"Well, I don't know if this helps, but here" He handed me a book, not sure out of where. Its cover was black and across the front it just said 'sorry' in big purple lettering, and it was huge! Like 700 pages long.

"Aw man... reading" As soon as I had said it I realised how selfish I sounded

"If you want to save your friendship with Rigby, this is the only way"

And with that, I started to read. Apparently the first thing I needed was flowers, if I hurried I could probably get to the flower store and back by 7 (Our Strong Johns night) but I'd have to read the rest of the book on the way. I couldn't wait to see Rigby actually, it was going to be great finally doing something normal with him. Maybe I could tell him how I really felt…

**Thanks for reading so far 3 And thanks for the reviews, I've started reading other people's stories and I hope this chapter was a little better than the last? Please review! More chapters coming soon.**


	3. Late

I was so excited for my date with Jeremy, mixed with the butterflies of nervousness fluttering in my stomach, but the most important thing was what to wear? I was a bit stereotypical of a gay person but… whatever. Anyway, since I didn't usually wear clothes, finding something to wear on a date for someone pretty fashionable was going to be difficult, I started rummaging through the pile of clothes. Muscleman and fives walked in, Muscleman had lost his typical bravado and was solemn, it looked like he'd been in a fight too.

"Hey Rigs, fives and I's been talking and I'm like sorry bro." Muscleman's eye twitched on the last two words, clearly saying sorry wasn't his speciality.

"It's cool man" GET OUT I'M TRYING TO GET READY FOR A DATE.

"No Rigby I think we should have a long tal- wait why are you wearing clothes bro." Mordecai gave me a sly look "Oooooh Rigby's got a boooyfriiieeeeendd"

"Shut up Muscleman!" Although it was kinda cool that he was okay with it, and fives looked like he was happier with Muscleman too. I did still push them both out of the room; I had like half an hour to get ready and I still hadn't chosen any clothes. Fives knocked on the door,

"Hey, Rigby do you want me to help you get ready?" He sounded friendly, but he didn't wear clothes either. Ughhh wearing clothes just makes you look like a loser.

"What do you know about fashion man? You don't even wear clothes." It was still nice that he wanted to help, I rifled through all the crap on my bed but none of it fit

"One of my dads was a fashion designer, and I think I still have some clothes he sent me to give to Muscleman but none of them fit because he's so, uh, well built." I sniggered at well built, maybe the clothes weren't fitted for guys with breasts. But the dads thing does explain why fives was so pissed a muscleman, I just wonder how they worked it out. I let fives in, he was carrying a chequered shirt and some skinny trousers with bright pink underwear, and a belt that said "haters gonna hate".

"Do you really think Jeremy will like this stuff?" I asked, and also wasn't sure if I'd be needing extra fancy underwear.

"Everything else has either fur or buckles on it" He chuckled to himself.

"Okay, sold. Thanks man, I owe you one" I pulled the door to and tried on the clothes, the trousers were a little long but I turned them into turn-ups, it seemed weird to be wearing black jeans and they had this weird chain thing on, but whatever. "How do I look?"

"Wow, they fit really well. Certainly better than Muscleman" HFG giggled "Yeah you look really good Rigby" He floated down the stairs, clearly glad to have been of some assistance.

"Hmpf hmpf, Rigby is looking fine to-night!" I made fake guns in the mirror, I actually looked pretty good. Better than Chad anyway, I always suspected something was going on between Jeremy and him. Okay, ten minutes until the date. Now to sit and wait.

/Mordecai/

"Erm excuse me?" The book said to go to the nearest florist, but everything here looks so expensive, the florist had like, hundreds of flowers sitting around – all different combinations and colours sticking out of expensive white vases. The shop assistant was about 25 and spoke with a heavyset upper class English accent, she was like a young, mean-looking pops.

"What is it young man?" She asked in her fancy tone.

"I was just wondering, if you had any, like, flowers for an apology?" I asked sheepishly.

"I don't suppose you're that Mordecai person are you, sir?" She asked with a knowing look, smiling wryly.

"Ugh. What? How many people has Muscleman told?" I mumbled, I was so stupid to have told him! She probably heard it from Eileen or someone… shit I hope Muscleman didn't tell Margaret.

"Well I heard it at one of those local crash pit events that my boyfriend and I often frequent, but I suppose quite a large number of people know now." She said matter-of-factly. My mouth was agape, this prissy bitch at a crash pit event? Well, goes to show you can't judge someone by their looks; still, didn't think someone like her would hang out with that bunch of losers.

"So about the flowers?" I questioned sheepishly, rubbing my arm and doing a little fake laugh to make the situation less awkward (it didn't work).

"Well we have a beautiful bouquet here in white for about fifty dollars, or a larger bouquet in a vase for-" I cut her off: "Fifty bucks for flowers?" I gasped, amazed at how much people pay for stupid plants.

"Yes well, I did hardly expect someone of your profession to afford such a thing but it's one of our cheapest items" She looked at me coldly, I laughed internally, at least I don't go to crash pit.

"Well how much is one flower?" I asked, it was a bit crap I know but I needed something for Rigby that I could afford.

"A singular flower, roses are cheapest, is $2.30" she was reading her magazine now, obviously uninterested.

"Can I get six flowers in each colour of the rainbow please" I pressed, and her eyes lit up; I think Rigby would really like it, it showed my support for who he was and might just show how sorry I really am.

"Oh wow, what a great gift. You really are a good friend" She smiled, picking out the flowers and putting them into a paper bouquet, "That'll be ten dollars."

"B-but I thought you said-"

"Really? You want to pay more? Just take the flowers kid" She smiled again, and as I walked out of the door: "Oh, and good luck with your boyfriend!" She waved politely before getting back to work. I started to protest, but I realised that actually if I got my way, maybe Rigby would be…

When I finally reached the house, I had prepared a speech and I was almost running to see Rigby – it was 7.01 and I hoped he would forgive me for being a little late; the flowers were in great condition and I was really looking forward to…

And then I saw Rigby getting in the car with Jeremy, Jeremy holding Rigby's hand as he walked him to the car. No. no no no no NO NO NO. I ran to catch up with Rigby to give him the flowers but the car was already pulling away. I was too late.

**Erm, not sure if this chapter was any good or not but thanks for continued interest :D Next I hope to explore Rigby and Jeremy's relationship, so stay tuned for some Jerby and Thomas' introduction 3 –that is a heart by the way. Also thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot guys *hugs***


	4. Lies

/Rigby/

*Bzzzt* I checked my watch, wow, right on time. I opened the door to see Jeremy wearing a suit with a little black waistcoat and red tie, he was holding a beautiful bouquet of white flowers and smiling shyly.

"Wow" I mumbled, mouth wide open "I feel so uh… underdressed" I blushed and looked down. I swear we were only going for a drink anyway, and now I was dressed like a loser compared to him.

"Nonsense, I think you look adorable" He said, and without warning gave me a peck on the cheek. I started blushing madly, clearly he had more experience in dating than I did (In my case a few forced and embarrassing dates with Eileen), my face was burning red with the butterflies in my stomach going crazy already. I think I really liked him. "So are you ready to go?" He shifted his feet and turn to reveal a nice looking car, better than even Carmenita; the car was a spotless white Corvette. Where the hell did he get all the dough for this? A car like that must cost like… at least a couple of hundred bucks or something. He rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah, my dad's pretty rich…" I was still standing there with my mouth wide open, he was so rich and so styled and just, wow! "Rigby are you okay, you haven't said anything for a while now." He looked down, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, sorry I was uh…" thinking about you? Probably too soon for any of the gooey girly crap "Just thinking." Not a great response but not bad I guess.

"Oh okay, so should we go?" He smiled at me, making me blush all over again.

"Yeah sure man" I said, stepping outside and locking the door behind me. Without warning he grabbed my hand and led me to the car, I giggled nervously with the white avian holding my hand softly, but just enough to make me feel safe. He knew exactly how to treat another guy. We both opened our respective doors and got in, he turned some quiet electronic music on and we set off, but as we were driving away we passed Mordecai looking sad. I waved out of the window, and he waved back doing that fake smile he does. Why was he sad? Were those flowers he was holding? By the time I noticed them however it was already too late, I'd just have to forget about Mordecai and try to have fun on the date.

"So uh," Sweety? Honey? "uh, where are we going?" Yeah, didn't need to use a name.

"Oh, just this little place I know of, it's a really cute little restaurant but it's got a bar as well, do you like to drink?" He looked worried now, as if he'd already messed everything up. Just lie Rigby, lie or he'll think you're a weirdo.

"yeah man, but like, not all the time I don't really drink spirits" This wasn't true at all, just last weekend me and Mordecai got so high and drank so much that we actually passed out standing up.

"Oh that's cool, me too" We passed a sign for somewhere called 'the lounge', ew, sounds really fancy. Cheezers probably wouldn't be a good alternative though.

"Hey, we're nearly there!" He placed his hand on top of mine and we both blushed, his adorable feathery face was well… _adorable_, he looked even cuter when he blushed. I returned his peck on the cheek and he chuckled, as we finally pulled in to the car park.

/Mordecai/

"Mordecai, what are you doing here? Did you follow the book?" Skips looked up at my quizzically from some strange glowing eggs he was tinkering with.

"Yeah, fat lot of good it did" I threw the book to him "Now Rigby's dating Jeremy an there's nothing I can do about it" He held my stare, I guess I was just pissed at everyone now.

"Hmmm, well I heard Rigby say he was going to The Lounge but…" Skips held his hand to his chin with a calculating look on his face

"What is it Skips?" I asked desperately

"Well I had thought Jeremy was dating Thomas, but that was yesterday."

"Shit." Panting I ran to find Thomas, he was probably doing some chores for Benson at the park so I ran around back to find him raking leaves. How could Jeremy do something like this!? Thomas looked up at me with a wry grin, the last time we met he got really high and we confessed a lot of secrets, I guess he was still finding that funny.

"Sup Mordecai?" He smiled, thank God he didn't bring up the whole peanut butter thing again.

"Thomas are you dating Jeremy?" The colour drained from his face, he had told everyone he had a girlfriend so I guess he didn't want people to know…

"No!" He fake laughed "W-who told you that bro?" He looked nervous. "Skips?" I nodded.

"It's just that I saw Rigby on a date with him so I wanted to check that…" I trailed off, he had dropped all of his tools, lip quivering and eyes watering.

"W-what?" He whispered, barely able to control the tears.

"Oh God Thomas I'm so sorry" I felt really guilty, how could Jeremy pull something like this!? Then Thomas's sadness slowly turned into rage.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" He shouted at me, fists clenched in rage that paralleled Benson's.

"w-well skips said they had gone to the lounge-" He cut me off by running to the cart nearby and getting into the driver's seat, then he looked at me with a mean look "Well. You coming?" We set off for The Lounge, we'd probably be there at around the same time Rigby and Jeremy were leaving. Staring at the flowers in my hand, I decided that I had to tell Rigby how I felt as soon as possible, but at the same time I was scared for him… he was pretty fragile, even if he pretends not to be. I stared at the flowers in my hand; I had to tell him.

/Rigby/

As we walked into the restaurant and got seated, after we had ordered our drinks I had to admit something to Jeremy, I shifted in my seat and he placed his hand on top of me "Look… I've never actually been on *cough* like a date before." Looking into his eyes to see for any signs of annoyance, I felt him squeeze my hand and giggle a little chirping laugh. "Haha that's okay Rigby, neither have I. My last date was like a year ago or something!" We both laughed together, I was so glad that I didn't have a reason to be too nervous. Jeremy was such a nice guy.

Woo new chapter :D Thanks for reading the chapters so far guys, I hope the story's going in an interesting direction. Next chapter: confrontation :3 Please review! xxx


	5. Confrontation

"Yeah so by using Titanium oxides on this carbon strip it makes it into this superconductor" Jeremy babbled on, I'd usually be bored by now because I literally understood none of the junk he was saying, but just hearing his voice was comforting as it reminded me I was on an actual date with this guy. We'd both had a couple of mohitos and the gin had kicked in, so my eyes were a little glazed and I had the glow in my cheeks. We both decided to skip dinner, I'd just ask Mordecai to make me some Mordeshakes when we got ho- shit I had totally forgotten about Mordecai. What was the deal with those flowers? Hmph, probably for Margaret or something, she's such a 'hole I can't believe he actually likes her, always blowing me off to do shit with her. "So uh, Rigby what do you think?" Jeremy looked to me expectantly, eyes wide and alive.

"Uh, yeah, titabon, cool" I replied with a fake-ish grin. He sighed, I think he could tell I hadn't been listening, too busy thinking about Mordecai.

"Rigby can I just say how nice it is to finally be with a guy who won't treat me like a secret"  
"Who did that?" I asked, a bit insensitive but I think he got the concern.

"My last boyfriend told everyone I was a girl, so he didn't have to admit being gay" He seemed to sink down into his chair as he said this, like he was ashamed of who he was, I couldn't let him feel like that.

"Hey, uh, Jeremy do you want to go outside? The air in here is so musty." If I could just get him to kiss me maybe I'd forget about Mordecai for a while. Smiling a little he agreed, and after Jeremy had left a generous tip we went out and sat on a bench near the car park. I was shaking with nerves, which Jeremy mistook for cold, and so he pulled me in close with his wing so I could hear his beating heart. "Jeremy I uh, well-"

"Shhh." And with that he pulled me into a long soft kiss, it was so beautiful and so gentle; having someone all to yourself is a feeling that, I just can't describe. He placed one hand on the back of my neck as I nuzzled him with my nose and he pulled me into another, more passionate and longer kiss, his breath had a minty freshness to it and his tongue was unexpected but such a warm and welcome sensation.

/Mordecai/

We were cruising at a couple miles an hour over the speed limit, I had concern for getting pulled over but didn't want to anger Thomas anymore, his usual boyish charm was gone replaced with a raging husk of a man, the anger seething out of him could practically be felt. Then we passed a sign for the lounge.

"YO THOMAS THERE IT IS!" Nervous but excited I pointed to it and held the flowers to my chest tightly, Rigby… I love you…

We turned a sharp corner and started towards the parking lot, there was Jeremy's car. That fucker was about to get punched.

/Rigby/

We pulled apart, a string of saliva still connecting us, keeping us together in our passion.

"Hey Rigby do you uh… wanna come back to mine?" He murmered, my heart was beating, I knew what he was asking but was I ready for it? I wonder what Mordecai would sa- Agh I need to stop thinking about him! Yes, I wanted this. I wanted him.

"Yes, I really do…" Just then I saw Mordecai and Thomas pulling the corner in a cart, Thomas looked mad as balls "Mordecai?"

"Rigby, what the fuck!? I'M JEREMY!" Now Jeremy was pissed, shit what have I done now. Thomas parked up and started walking over to us with a clenched fist, Mordecai behind him with the same demeanour.  
"Jeremy!" Thomas screamed, picking up speed as he ran towards us. What was he so mad about? He was getting dangerously close to my boyfriend, I was about to stop him but then-

"YOU CHEATING BITCH" His fist connected with Jeremy's face and I heard a sickening crunch, blood spattered onto my new shirt as Jeremy's nose snapped, making a sound like stepping on an egg. He moaned on the ground, but I could attend to him. I couldn't think of anything. How could he cheat on Thomas, how could he do this to ME? My first kiss with someone I truly liked and... I'm such a loser! I turned to run but Mordecai caught my arm as Thomas led Jeremy away, bleeding and moaning in pain.

"M-mordecai" I blubbered and he pulled me into a close hug.

"I know dude, I know."

We sat there hugging for a long time, I caught his scent and buried my face in his neck so he couldn't see me crying. His hug was tight, warm, he was protecting me. I loved him, not just as a friend, but I couldn't imagine anyone else better for me; he was the only person I wanted to be with all the time, and I couldn't imagine life without him. I looked over at Thomas and Jeremy, they were both crying now and hugging each other. While I didn't forgive Jeremy, I guess he wasn't a monster, it must be hard with your boyfriend telling everyone you're a girl; I guess when he found out that I was 'out' he could finally be with someone who wouldn't treat him like a secret. I don't blame him, and I hoped him and Thomas could work something out. They hugged again and walked back over.

"Hey Rigby, Mordecai, Jeremy and I have been talking and we're going to think about our relationship tonight, I just wanted to say- Hey Mordecai! So you finally told him!?"

Told me what?

"Thomas!" Mordecai yelled, giving him a punch on the arm "How did you even… know?"

Know what?

"Haha, I can tell two love birds when I see them" He winked at me. My heart stopped for a little bit, were they talking about Mordecai and…me? I saw that Mordecai was holding something behind his back, a bouquet of flowers, no… a rainbow of flowers! I just couldn't… I couldn't… all this time?

I looked into Mordecai's eyes and finally understood, butterflies flew freely in my stomach and my heart beat like a drum roll; I can't remember who leaned in first, I just remember the event. It finally happened.

He kissed me.

**Next chapter is the last, I think this chapter went pretty quick but hey, it's a short story :P Please review! **

**/I can't believe fucking Howard crept in! That's what my little sister calls Thomas :s *embarrassed***


	6. Love

/Thomas/

My heart warmed as I glanced in the back to see Mordecai and Rigby cuddling up together, whispering in eachothers ears and sniggering, holding hands for the entirety of the journey. It's amazing how far they had come, and how even if this relationship didn't last, how beautiful their friendship had become – a true friendship. Jeremy had betrayed me a little yes, but I now realised how I'd treated him. I'd made him feel like something I owned, something only I had the right to tell people about, and it wasn't right; if I wasn't ready to be true to others about our relationship, then I wasn't ready to have one. We had both apologised in a teary sissy-loser style, but that's how it was always going to be, and I knew that somehow we would take the fragments of our relationship and put them back together. Like a jigsaw. We pulled into the park, Jeremy had taken his car home (it was probably best to leave him for the night) and I had taken the golf cart, albeit a bit more slowly this time. I yawned, my god I was tired, I wondered what Rigby and Mordecai planned on doing tonight… Sitting up all night talking, or something, whatever. At least they were true together.

I stopped the car, pulled the keys out of the ignition and walked through the front door, only to have a bucket of water fall onto me, or at least what I hoped was water.

"OH NO BRO! You know who else likes to get really we-"

"Uh Muscleman… you might want to rethink that" Fives giggled, smiling at his friend. I laughed too, just happy the two were friends again, but I still punched muscleman in the stomach for good measure and walked to my room. There were band posters covering the walls, and my bed was still messed up from this morning, with crappy tapes and manga all over the floor. Picking up my phone, I checked to see if I had any messages before I went to sleep, just one. I clicked it open.

"To Thomas.

Subject: Us

Thomas,

I love you, and I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow we could talk some more?

Jeremy. _Sent from iphone."_

"Jeremy, I love you too.

~ Tommy x" Snapping the phone shut I fell on my bed, hugging it close to my chest. It was going to work.

/Mordecai/

He… he kissed me! Stupid really that we hadn't been doing this the whole time, it just felt… right. I mean, I still had crazy nerves and I was almost shaking because I was so scared. What was going to happen? How would we tell our families? How could I go to the coffee shop and face Margaret now? But it didn't matter, all the unanswered questions, all the whos and whats and whys, because in that moment, my perfect moment, there was only us.

We finally reached the park and Thomas left us alone together, Rigby explaining how he had liked me all along, and me explaining how jealous I was of Jeremy – Rigby giggled at that, his cute little sniggering as he flicked his tail just made me find him even cuter than he already was.

We walked inside holding hands, passing Benson on the way but he just smiled at us and gave me the thumbs up; I guess maybe Benson could be okay sometimes, he was a good friend really, and I admired him for it. We walked up the stairs and went into our room, and just stood there cuddling for a while in the middle of our silent partition.

"So Mordecai, do you um, want me to sleep in my bed or" Rigby looked away, we both wanted the same thing but I was so scared I just couldn't make the words. I'd just have to show him how I felt, and so I kissed him and ran my hand down along his spine until it was resting parallel with his tail; the kiss was wet and mushy but not in a sickly way, in a way that just made me feel even more connected to him, I just couldn't get enough of it; it wasn't like when I kissed Margaret that one time, that was just the feeling of touch, but I felt this in every inch of my body, a rushing tingling sensation that just made me want to run in happy circles giggling like a girl. God I'm such a loser, but whatever, at least I was Rigby's loser. Rigby got undressed out of those ridiculous clothes which still had Jeremy's blood on them, and we both got in the bed together. We started kissing whilst I was rubbing his soft but tender cheeks, and then everything got more heated; my toes were curling as he kissed my neck and I stroked his thigh, I couldn't believe it… could this really be happening? Would we really like… do it, together? Then my queries were silenced as Rigby looked up at me with shining auburn eyes

"Mordecai, are you sure you want to?

I looked back at him and kissed his cute little forehead.

"Yes."

-/-

/Rigby/

I woke up with my body aching, I looked down to see Mordecai's body all tangled around my own , I was a little sore in places. I blushed and held my hand to my mouth thinking about last night, it was so hot, but not in a slutty way… like in a way that was true to how we were, true to our friendship, our feelings. I leant over and grabbed my phone off the floor, checking for any messages. Just one from Thomas

"Could you two stop FUCKING FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND SO I CAN SLEEP. Thanks"

I sniggered and put the phone back, pulling Mordecai in closer and burying my head in his neck, trying to make our time together last longer, stealing the day. His heat radiated off him and I snuggled in his smooth feathers, I ad never felt this way about anyone before, every second I was with him, feeling him, was like a second not worth living. I loved him.

/Mordecai/

Waking up in my own bed just to see the ceiling like every other morning, I thought about the dream I had last night, I tried to move my arm but it was stuck under Rigby's… RIGBY? Oh my God… it wasn't a dream. Does that mean? Are we? Rigby's eyelashes fluttered in his sleep as if he had noticed my panic, so I tried to calm down a little. Why was I so worked up? This was what I had always wanted! Well, I guess that I was always scared that I would mess it up, that something would collect our friendship and relationship and scatter them like dust, unable to put them back together. We were so close to perfect that I guess I just kinda… got more scared that I would ruin it. Like Rigby and I always break stuff, whether it was park property or government equipment or even rip open the fabric of time itself, we always broke everything. But then I got it, we always broke things together, never breaking ourselves, like we were the eye of a storm that broke everything around it but still keeping constant.

We were always the ones to stay together, always true to each other and shared everything. We were the best of friends, and I couldn't imagine anyone better to hold close to me and call my boyfriend. I was always going to be his, with his crazy jokes and quirky ideas, all the parts of him that I adored.

I loved him.

**So that's it guys, I hope that ending was satisfying enough, if not I could always try a rewrite :) only one way to point it out, REVIEW! Thanks for everything guys, I hope to see you all on another adventure. X**


End file.
